Cuatro velas para tu cumpleaños
by Padmenvy
Summary: Squnelle cumple 4 añitos! Qué rápido crecen...  ¿ Qué obsequios recibirá este día...?


Squnelle cumple 4 años, qué rápido crecen los niños! ;^; ... Well, ya llegamos al "capitulo" 8 y con esto quiero anunciar que posibemente esta "serie" se acabe pronto, tal vez subiré 3 fics más y cerraré la historia de Squnelle. ( aún así sigo aceptando ideas para continuarlo).

Gracias a todos los que me leen y comentan! Espero les guste también esta historia.

- **Cuatro velas para tu Cumpleaños** -

-Uishishishi...¿qué estás haciendo, ranita? -

Fran llevaba todo el día metido en las cocinas de la mansion, batiendo huevos, midiendo harina , azucar y leche y hojeando un viejo libro de cocina que los cocineros habían puesto a su disposición.

- parece que llevar el cabello frente a los ojos afecta a su visión, senpai...¿no ve que estoy escribiendo un best sellers? -

La impasible ironía del peliverde le crispaba los nervios al rubio, que como venganza agarraba un puñado de harina y se la estampaba en la cara al menor, sin lograr que cambiase su semblante, ahora completamente blanco.

- No haga eso, necesito la harina para el pastel...-

- Ah, ya entiendo...ushishishi~como no se te ocurría nada para regalarle a la hija del tiburón histérico en su cumpleaños vas a preparar tú la tarta...¿ desde cuando sabes cocinar? -

- Sí, lo sé, soy más conocido por mis dotes de cantante y bailarín profesional, pero siguiendo las instrucciones del libro no es tan complicado.-

De nuevo otro pasivo sarcasmo, de verdad que el ilusionista podía ser a veces verdaderamente molesto.

- ¿ Y que le va a regalar, senpai? -

- Eso no es asunto tuyo estúpido sapo, pero será el mejor obsequio de todos.-

Fran simplemente se encogió de hombros y metió la mezcla que había preparado al horno, aún le quedaba bastante trabajo por hacer.

- Espero por tu bien que esa cosa sea comestible~- y tras volver a embadurnarle el rostro con otro puñado de harina, el príncipe abandonó la estancia, dejando solo a peliverde, quien estaba sufriendo un repentino ataque de tos que hacía salir harina de su nariz y boca.

Squnelle cumplía 4 años de edad y ya era lo bastante mayor como para que entendiese una fecha como esa, por ello los que constituían su peculiar familia habían decidido, cada no por su lado, prepararle una pequeña celebración, habían cancelado las misiones y otros quehaceres ese día y habían preparado cada uno un regalo para entregarle a la menor, quien se encontraba ajena a todo ello y aún dormía pacidamente en su cama.

Squalo se encontraba sentado a un lado de su hija, observandola en silencio, era increíble lo rápido que había crecido, parecía que había sido ayer, cuando aún andaba gateando por todas partes en pañales, y berreando por las noches, sin dejarles dormir. Acarició su cabello con cuidado esbozando una media sonrisa, orgulloso de su prole, el roce hizo reaccionar a la menor, despertandola lentamente.

- Mmgh...¿ Papá ? - Miró al mayor, sentandose somnolienta, bostezando y tallandose un ojo.

- Buon cumpleanno, amore.- Inusualmente cariñoso hasta para con ella, el espadahcín besó su frente y puso en su regazo lo que parecía una caja alargada, cuidadosamente envuelta en un papel brillante, con lacito incluido.

- Ah, ¿ para mi? Pesa mucho ¿ Qué es? -

-Ábrelo.-

¿ Qué regalarle a una niña de 4 años el día de su cumpleaños? Lo normal sería alguna muñeca o animal de peluche... sí eso sería lo normal.

- Vroooei! Una espada como la tuya! -

Realmente la espada de Squnelle restaba mucho de ser como la de su padre, la de la menor era obviamente más corta y ligera y contaba con empuñadura.

- Sí,¿Te gustaría aprender a blandirla? -

La pequeña asintió enérgica y emocionada...lo normal sería que hubiese preferido una muñeca o animal de peluche...sí,eso hubiese sido lo normal.

El peliplata abrazó a su pequeña henchido de orgullo, aquel momento le recordaba a cuando recibió su primera espada de manos de su propio padre, hacía ya muchos años atrás. Para el tiburón, era muy importante que ese legado quedase perpetuado en su familia.

- Te enseñaré a utilizarla, no es algo fácil, pero debes llevarlo en los genes. Ahora vamos abajo, los demás te esperan...y creo que hasta te han preparado un pastel.-

- Uishishishi~ Ranita estúpida, este es el pastel más feo y menos apetecible que he visto en mi vida.- De nuevo en la cocina Belphegor había regresado a molestar a Fran. Había terminado el pastel, pero este había acabado con un aspecto lamentable, caido por un lado y quemado en la base.

- Lo importante es que tenga buen sabor, senpai...- Pero contradiciendo sus palabras, el menor colocaba una mano frente a su penosa obra, creando la ilusión de una estupenda tarta de cumpleaños de tres pisos digna del más prestigioso pastelero.

- Oye! Eso es hacer trampa!.-

- No lo puedo evitar, soy un artista.- Y con una extraña sonrisa, el peliverde colocaba cuatro velitas sobre el pastel cargandolo hasta la sala, donde ya estaban los demás: Xanxus sentado en el silllón grande, parecido a un trono que habituaba, Levi a un lado suyo sirviendole licor en su copa a medida que la iba tomando el pelinegro y Lussuria preparando la cámara fotográfica para inmortalizar cada momento, estaba realmente emocionado.

- Oh! Fran, cariño te ha quedado un pastel estupendo! - El flash de la cámara saltaba, fotografiando la falsa tarta ( sobraba decir que al revelar las fotos, se vería la vedadera naturaleza deforme de esta)

- Sí, lo mismo me dijo hace un rato Bel- senpai.-

Pasados unos minutos, Nelly hacía acto de presencia, bajando las escaleras, vestida con un lindo vestido en color salmón, uno de tantos que el mismo Lussuria le había comprado en esos últimos meses. Squalo la seguía unos metros atrás, quedando de pié a un lado del jefe cuando llegaron a la sala, cruzandose de brazos. Era cierto que entre ellos, se obsequiaban presentes cuando llegaba el cumpleaños de alguno, pero normalmente lo hacían de manera individual, no solían celebrar de ningún modo casi ninguna fecha importante reuniendose y eso se notaba en la actitud de todos.

- Mira a la cámara, pequeña! - El meñique extendido de Lussuria le indicaba que sonriese, aunque Squnelle se mostraba tímida, a un lado del pastel con las velas encendidas, miraba de reojo a todos, con un ligero sonrojo, ese día era el centro de atención y le daba mucha vergüenza. Finalmente soplaba las velas y el flash saltaba de nuevo.

-Nelly, ven...- Xanxus la sentaba en su regazo, extendiendole una cajita que por lo desastroso del papel que la rodeaba, podía adivinarse que la había envuelto él mismo.

- ¡No! Soy un príncipe y por eso debe abrir el mio primero! Uishishishi~- Y el rubio se la arrebataba de encima al jefe, atrayendola contra sí, posesivo.

- Yaree...yare... Esta casa es un caos sin mí...- Y de la nada aparecía Mammon, flotando sobre la cabeza de Levi. El arcobaleno levitó hasta quedar de pié sobre la mesa y le dió un cuaderno alargado a Squnelle.

- Te abrí una cuenta de ahorros en el banco, pequeña...cuando tengas mucho dinero serás feliz...pero no te puse ni un céntimo, de eso te tendrás que encargar tú.-

La menor se quedó mirando la libreta de ahorros sin entender, apenas había visto al arcobaleno un par de veces en su vida, pues pese a seguir afiliado a Varia, ahora el arcobaleno se ocupaba de tratos importantes con los demás "bebés". Belphegor soltó a Squnelle sin cuidado y atrapó a Mammon entre sus brazos, obviamente intentando molestarle.

- Uishishishi...¿Dejarás tus asuntos de arcobaleno y te quedarás con nosotros? -

- No. Salvo que me paguen lo que pida...suéltame, Bel.-

- No quiero~- Y lo apretujaba más fuerte.

- Bel senpai...es un pedófilo.-

- ¿Te pusiste celoso, Fran? - Hasta Levi se metía en el asunto, siempre queriendo sembrar la discordia entre ellos.

- No te importa, pervertido del trueno...debo resultarte irresistible para que siempre te metas conmigo...-

Squnelle se les había quedado mirando sin entender absolutamente nada, pero curiosamente fue salvada por Lussuria, que la sentó a su lado en el sofá, entregandole su regalo.

- ¡Ah!,¡Que linda!- Emocionada, Nelly abrazaba a su primera muñeca ( había tenido otros juguetes hasta ahora, pero ninguno así ) , tenía el cuerpo de trapo, pero las manos y la cabeza eran rígidas, con una larga melena castaña que podía peinar, también llevaba un elaborado vestidito violeta de encaje y zapatitos del mismo color. Sí, Lussuria le había regalado lo que se podría considerar normal...aunque nadie lo esperaba viniendo de él y aunque viviese rodeada de asesinos, ese obsequio le había encantado, como a cualquier niña de su edad.

Se había quedado toqueteandole el cabello a su nueva muñequita cuando Xanxus la volvió a sentar sobre sus piernas, resoplando, le fastidiaba a sobremanera el tener que aguantar la estúpida charla de us subrdinados y más aún fuera del horario de trabajo, pero estaba haciendo ese esfuerzo por Squnelle, y solo por ese día porque era su cumpleaños.

- No hagas caso a esos idiotas, Nelly...ten, abrelo.- Y sonriendole obedecía, deshaciendose del papel que cubría el regalo del jefe, descubriendo un par de pistolas similares a las del mismo Xanxus, pero con una "S" en lugar de una "X" sobre el gatillo. La menor tomó una con dificultad, estas eran pesadas pues no se trataba de ningún juguete, eran armas de verdad.

- Y ...¿mi enseñarás a disparar?...- Alzó ambas manos sosteniendo el arma en alto, haciendo que Squalo, quien había estado pendiente de la discusión de los otros se percatase del regalo que le había hecho el pelinegro.

- ¡Vroooooei! ¡¿Pero qué mierda le has dado? - Se apresuraba en arrebatarle las pistolas a la menor, poniendolas fuera de su alcance.

- ¿ Terminaste de volverte loco, Xanxus?, ¡Podría matarse con esto!-

- ¡No están cargadas, proyecto fallido de sardina!-

- ¡Vraaaaae! Aún así! ¡No vas a enseñarle a disparar, no se volverá como tú! ¡¿escuchaste?-

Aprovechando que el espadachín y el jefe discutían, Belphegor le entregó su obsequio a la menor, todo ello bañado por los flashes de la cámara de Lussuria, quien montaría un curioso álbum fotográfico con los recuerdos de ese día.

- ¡Ella aprenderá lo que yo diga, basura!, ¡No será una espadachín absurda como tú!-

- ¡Maldito bastardo!, ¡La espada es un arte, jamás podrías entender algo asi!.-

Y la acalorada conversación de los dos fue cortada literalmente por un cuchillo que pasó entre ambos rostros, clavandose en la pared que estaba justo detrás.

- Uishishishi~ Tienes talento natural, renacuaja...pero aún he de entrenarte bien para mejorar tu puntería.-

Sí, el cuchillo había sido lanzado por Squnelle, quien reía con el regalo hecho por el príncipe entre las manos, que no era otra cosa que un juego de cuchillos idénticos a los que el mismo Belphegor solía utilizar.

- ¡No!-

- ¡Vrooei!, ¡Olvídalo!-

Al menos en eso tanto el jefe como el peliplata estaban de acuerdo, lo último que necesitaban en varia era alguien más desquiciado por los cuchillos y la sangre.

Le arrebataron los cuchillos a la menor y ahora eran ellos tres los que discutían sobre las tecnicas que debía o no aprender Squnelle, por otro lado, Fran seguía poniendo rojo de rabia a Levi bajo la mirada de Mammon, que ya estaba entretenido comiendo pastel, la ilusión se había roto y este presentaba el lamentable aspecto que tenía en realidad. Entretanto, la puerta principal de la estancia se abrió de improviso, dando paso al séquito, guardaespaldas y guardianes del noveno , incluyendolo a este, quien como había prometido se había presentado allí para el cumpleaños de su nieta cargado de regalos y encontrandose con el panoraba habitual de todos los varia gritandose y discutiendo, exceptuando a Lussuria, que se dedicaba a sacar fotos de todo... y al fondo Squnelle, sentaba junto a una ventana, estrujando y peinando a su linda muñequita nueva, totalmente encantada de la vida, pues pese a su extraño hambito familiar, seguía siendo una niña.


End file.
